Someone to love me
by Blame-it-on-the-penguins
Summary: Sodas growing up, and so is Darry, but Pony still feels like the little kid that no one wants.


New lemon bye Rina and Vicki. Or AF Girl and SodasGurl. Either way, please review. We only own Vicki and Roxanne.  
*Pony* Vicki and I were sitting on the couch watching TV when we heard screams, then laughter coming from Sodas room. I looked over at Vicki and shrugged as we went to check it out. We soon found out that the screams were coming from Sodas girlfriend Roxanne.  
  
"God Soda!" I said.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" I looked over at Vicki who blushed a little.  
  
"Man why the hell do you have to do stuff like that here? I could have lived a full and happy life with out seeing you fucking your girlfriend."  
  
"Then don't come in and shut the damn door already!" Soda yelled pulling the covers over them trying to hide.  
  
"Well then can me and Vicki have sex too?"  
  
"But Soda I'm 16!" I whined  
  
"It ain't fucking fair. You were how old when you started having sex?"  
  
"18 so not until I met Roxy and watch your language and go away!"  
  
"No not until you give me a good reason why I can't have sex. I'm responsible!"  
  
"So am I Soda!" Vicki said. "And besides. If Pony can't have sex then why can you?"  
  
"Because I'm 18, and older than you guys are! Now go away!"  
  
"NO!" I said. "That's not a reason. It has no argument."  
  
"Its my reason now will you go away? I don't like having my brother and his girlfriend standing there when I'm with my girlfriend." I said trying to think of a way to talk my way out of this  
  
"Fine." I said. "Let's go Vic. My room's right here." I led Vicki down the hall way to my room.  
  
"Hey Pony! Don't you dare!"  
  
"Ha! Fuck you Soda!" I said. "Vicki?"  
  
"I'm game." Vicki said.  
  
I heard Soda moving around then saw Soda coming down the hall towards me in his robe.  
  
"Since when do you talk to your brother like that?" He asked angry  
  
"Because you are being an unfair asshole." I said.  
  
"Damnit Pony when did you learn to be disrespectful to your family? I don't think what I do is any of your business because I'm 18 and can do whatever. But your 16 Darry would hit the roof if he found out."  
  
"Darry isn't here. Darry doesn't need to know. And he'd still be mad at you cuz you live here too! And I'm not being disrespectful I'm telling the truth."  
  
"Like I said I'm 18 he can't tell me what I can and can't do, but with you he can."  
  
"But he's still gonna get mad. Cuz you're supposed to be 'a good influence on me.' And Soda...god ya know what forget it. I am sick of arguing with you and Darry about my life!"  
  
"Your our little brother and we worry, and if that's the way you feel I wont do anything like that around you again ok?"  
  
"But Soda. The thing is y'all are growing up and it's still 'Pony don't do this or Pony you're to young'. It drives me crazy. I hate being the youngest. Okay yeah granted Vicki's younger than me but still, I'm the youngest guy. The baby brother, the kid no body wants around but you have to keep anyway."  
  
"Pony its not like that....we like having you around, and your growing up too. you no longer think girls are 'icky' do you?"  
  
"Uhh I do have a girlfriend don't I. And if I didn't like girls by now there'd be something wrong with me."  
  
"See? Your growing up too, and Darry's gotten better about acting like a parent all the time hasn't he? I mean sure he still worries. Hell we all do, but that's cause we like ya."  
  
"But Soda I still feel like the little kid that always gets told what to do. And I know mom and dad really would go off the deep end if they were here now. And I can't help wanting to grow up, just so you guys will see me as an adult."  
  
"Well if you would stop trying to go off and do whatever you want like have sex with your girlfriend just because someone else is doing it or just because someone told you not to, you might get treated more like an adult....doing something just because you were told not to is a childish action."  
  
"Okay Soda I'm sorry. But at least if y'all gotta do it, lock the door, and try not to be so loud." I said. "Come on Vic, let' go watch TV or something."  
  
"Look Pony I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have been doing what I was doing it was a bad example...I just don't want anything to happen to you guys."  
  
"What could happen?" Vicki said. Soda and I both gave her one of those 'duh' looks. "I swear you should be blond Vic. Anyway Soda you're right. You're 18."  
  
"I'm still sorry pony. And I shouldn't have yelled at you I'm sorry about that too."  
  
"Okay. Soda stop apologizing. It's bugging me. So are you gonna go back upstairs? Cuz if you're not I'd advise you to get dressed."  
  
"Yea I'm going back upstairs...."  
  
"Then I'm leaving. Cuz I don't really wanna hear it." I said. "Vicki? You wanna go get something to eat?"  
  
"I kinda have to go home, my parole officer is stopping by later. And since I do live there I have to be there."  
  
"That's too bad.....well if you wanna walk her home just be careful of Socs Pony and you too Vic."  
  
"Yeah. I know." I said. "Vicki what did you do?"  
  
"Uhh stole Tim Shepard's car and got caught by the cops." Vicki said.  
  
"Uhhhhh yeah." Soda said. "Later guys."  
  
"See ya Soda. Come on I have to be home in an hour." Vicki said.  
  
"Okay I'm coming." I said.  
  
*Sodas POV*  
  
After Vicki and Pony left I started back upstairs to where Roxy was waiting.  
  
"Everything ok Soda?"  
  
"Yeah," I said. "I just had to talk to Pony. Again. You still wanna do this?"  
  
"I want to if you want to Soda...but if its gonna make Pony that mad maybe we shouldn't...."  
  
"He left. Vicki had to go home. So it's just us." I put my robe on the floor next to the bed as I got back in.  
  
"Then we can do whatever you want to do."  
  
"Hon you really shouldn't have said that," I said. I pulled her on top of me and kissed her.  
  
"Oh really? And why is that?" Roxy asked pulling away a little to tease me  
  
"I don't know. I just always want to say that."  
  
"I guess that's ok then..." She replied kissing my neck  
  
I pushed Roxy's hair out of her face and brought my lip down to hers and slipped my tongue in her mouth.  
  
"Mmm." She moaned slightly as she returned my kiss  
  
"hope no else comes home." I said  
  
"Mmm me too. but no one is expected to be back for a while."  
  
"yeah. Darry's usually late. And if I know Pony he'll go find Dally or Two- bit." I ran my hand through her hair. "God you're beautiful."  
  
"Do you really think so?" She asked softy running her nails lightly up my back  
  
"Yes. Of course. I wouldn't lie to you." I said.  
  
"That's good to know.." She whispered kissing my cheek softly  
  
I rolled over so that I was on top of Roxy. "Don't tell me you've never had someone tell you that you're beautiful."  
  
"Not anyone I really cared about."  
  
"Good to know you like me. I love you."  
  
"I love you too." She whispered again smiling.  
  
"good to know."  
  
"Ready baby?" I asked and she nodded slowly. I smiled and leaned down to kiss her again as I lowered my body to meet hers gently.  
  
"OH!" Roxy screamed.  
  
"You ok sweetie?" asked hoping I wasn't hurting her  
  
"yeah it's just contrary to popular belief I'm a virgin. Or well I guess was."  
  
"Oh...should we stop? I mean are you ok with it?"  
  
"I'm fine. it's okay."  
  
"Alright...just making sure.." I said as I began to thrust my hips slowly trying to keep from hurting her too much  
  
Roxy moaned loudly. "Having fun?"  
  
"Mmmm tons.." She replied grinning  
  
"Well so am I."  
  
"That's always good to know.." She said moaning again as I picked up the speed a force a bit  
  
"Oh my god Soda!"  
  
I grinned. "I'll take that as I'm fairly decent at this."  
  
"wonderful!" I grinned again and leaned down to kiss her again as I ran my hands across her back  
  
"More yes!"  
  
"As you wish.." I replied continuing  
  
"Oh my god. I am gonna be sore tomorrow."  
  
"Possibly...I may be a little sore too....you about ready baby?"  
  
"YES!" I nodded and gave one last good thrust before collapsing beside her panting  
  
"oh my god. that was amazing."  
  
"All because of you.." I whispered kissing her forehead.  
  
"But you were good. I guess you're brother can come home now."  
  
"Yea he could.....or he could stay out a while longer so we have time for ourselves, and mainly so we don't have to get up right now."  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Yea..." I replied kissing her again as we heard the front door open and Darry's voice.  
  
"Damn." Roxy cursed. 


End file.
